Tracker's Timeout
(It was a warm and beautiful sunny day in Adventure Bay. The pups are playing with a tug rope and Rocky has a new toy. A remote control car) Rocky: This is awesome! (Just then, Tracker walks up to him) Tracker: Hola Rocky! Rocky: Oh, hi Tracker! Tracker: What ya got there? Rocky: A remote control car. Tracker: Guau! (Wow!) Can I have a turn? Rocky: Uh..... Sorry Tracker, but it's a new toy. I want to play with It for a little while. Tracker: (Frowns) Por favor? Rocky: No Tracker. Tracker: Why?! (He slams his paw on the ground with frustration) Rocky: I already told you, It's a new toy, I don't want anyone touching It. (Tracker felt his blood starting to boíl) Tracker: Come on! Por favor?! Rocky: (Calm voice) No. (Tracker, "after hearing the word no", snaps) Tracker: THAT'S IT! IF YOU WON'T GIVE ME A TURN, I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO DO THIS !(He raises his paw and smacks Rocky square in the face) Rocky: OW! (He starts to crying as he holds his paw over his face) (Ryder, hearing the crying, immediantly runs to the aid of the mixed breed) Ryder: What happened, Rocky and Tracker? Rocky: (Sniffles) Tracker hit me! (Ryder turns over to an angry Tracker) Ryder: Why did you hit Rocky?! Tracker: He wouldn't let me play with his new car! Ryder: Tracker, you shouldn't have done that to Rocky. I hate to say this but, you're in time out! Tracker (shocked) Time out?! (Ryder nods) (Ryder motions Tracker to the lookout and pointed to where Tracker had to sit) Ryder: Now sit here and think about your actions. If you think about it, you're out of time out. Tracker: (Depressed) Si señor. (Yes sir) Ryder: I'll be back later to see show you handled things. (He walks off) Tracker: (growls and crosses his arms) This shouldn't have happened if Rocky just gave me a turn (He said to himself) (Just then Zuma walks in and notices Tracker) Zuma: Hey Twacker! What's wrong, you look angwy Tracker: (Trying to use a calm voice) Please just don't talk to me amigo. Zuma: (confused) Ok (He walks off) (Just then, Tracker notices Rocky walking in, Tracker glares at him as he walks by) Tracker: (mumbling angrily) Esto no hubiera pasado si me dieras un turno. (This wouldn't have happened if you just gave a turn) (Rocky walks up to him) Rocky: Hey Tracker (He said in a slightly happy tone) (Tracker growls and turns away) Rocky: Aré you still mad at me? Tracker: (furiously) Si! Rocky: (sighs) Look, I'll let you play with my car just don't break it. (Tracker's anger turns to delight) Tracker: Y...You really mean it? (Rocky nods) Tracker: Yippee! Thanks Rocky. I'm sorry for hitting you. Rocky: Don't worry about it. I take out my anger by punching stuff too. (They both laugh) Tracker: (Sadly) But, I'm still in time out. Rocky: It's ok. I'll wait for you. (He walks out of the lookout) (10 minutes later, Ryder walks over to him) Ryder: Have you learned your lesson Tracker? Tracker: Si, Ryder! Ryder (chuckles) Ok, you can go play now. (The screen cuts to Tracker playing with the car) Tracker: Vroom! This is increíble! (Awesome) Rocky: Told you it's cool (giggles) (The screen fades out on Rocky winking at the camera) The End